


Jason x Riley

by UnfilteredAppleCider



Category: Awaken Online Series - Travis Bagwell
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfilteredAppleCider/pseuds/UnfilteredAppleCider
Summary: This scene happens during Ch. 2 of AO: Hellion. Jason and Riley decide to have some fun in the training rooms beneath the keep of the twilight throne.
Relationships: Jason Rhodes/Riley Marie Jones





	Jason x Riley

**Author's Note:**

> Travis said a lot of people were asking him about sex in AO, and so he put in a little teaser to mess with people. This is mostly just a continuation on that teaser, for the lolz.

Part 1. 

“Now that I have you at my mercy… the question is what to do with you,” Riley said, staring down at him, her blade pulling back ever so slightly.

“I have a few ideas—” Jason began.

Then he caught her wrist, rolling on top of her and pinning her to the ground, her arms high above her head. Riley didn’t resist, letting her blade fall free with a clatter of steel. Then Jason leaned forward, his lips meeting hers. He could feel her warmth below him, the way her tongue snaked into his mouth, meeting his own, the way her body pressed upward, as though searching for him. And the way she let out a small moan as he let his weight press against her…

Without warning, Riley forced him to the ground and pivoted so that she was now sitting astride him. 

"So that's how this is going to be" Jason chuckled softly. He could feel Riley gyrating against him, pushing her weight into his, desperately searching for friction. He ran his hands up her thighs, eliciting a another small moan from Riley. She kissed him slowly, gently, and then pulled away ever so slightly, a sly smile curling her lips. 

"Is that your staff in your pocket, or are you just excited to see me?" She asked, humor dancing in her eyes. Jason winked at her, and pulled her back into the kiss. His hand slowly traced her body, sliding up her leather armor and around her perfectly formed breasts. He slowly unbuckled the straps holding it in place. Riley gestured in the air, about to unequip the breastplate, when Jason stopped her. He wanted to do this the old-fashioned way. As the last strap came free of its buckle, the leather piece slid off, revealing a thin, finely woven crimson shirt. Jason slid his hand underneath it, tracing his thumb up Riley's toned stomach. As his hand met the smooth swell of her bare breasts, Riley shivered slightly and pressed herself more urgently into Jason. She gasped as his fingers found her nipples, stiff and sensitive as they were. Riley ground her body against his as Jason caressed her perky breasts. Jason could feel his erection throbbing, begging for relief. An image of his cock sliding in and out of Riley's petite, muscular body raced through his mind. He could only imagine how tight she would feel as he thrust into her, their bodies intertwined. 

Riley pulled away again as Jason's hands slid back down her torso, now focused on her tight, sculpted ass. She traced a finger along his jawline and bit her lip. 

"How would you feel about going somewhere a little more... interesting?" She asked, a mischievous look flitting across her face. 

Jason looked up at her, a puzzled look on his face. "Did you have someplace specific in mind?"

Riley just grinned at him, and called out into the empty dungeon "Pint!"

Before Jason could ask what she was doing, she reached down and squeezed the bulge in his trousers. Then, there was a bright flash of light, and they appeared in the throne room at the center of the keep. Jason was no longer lying down; he and Riley were standing side by side, on the carpeted dais besides the massive obsidian throne. He looked around quickly, taking in the dimly lit room. He noticed that thick cushions rested on the throne, and torchlight flickered unevenly around the empty room. He looked over at Riley, her hand still pressing on his crotch. 

"How may I serve you, my king?" Riley asked in a sultry tone. However, Jason couldn't help but notice the hint of mockery in her voice. Before he had a chance to respond, Riley pushed him back into the throne so that he was in a sitting position. She leaned in and kissed him forcefully, running her hands over the front of his loose trousers. Jason groaned softly. He ran his hands over her hips, puller her body into his. She nipped his ear playfully. 

"Not yet" she whispered, and pulled away. She knelt down in front of him, slowly pulling on the black cloth that covered his legs. Riley gasped slightly as Jason's cock sprang free of the material. She grinned coyly up at him and she ran her hands up and down the thick shaft in front of her face. 

"Is it this big in the real world?" Riley asked softly, still stroking Jason's throbbing member. He grinned at her, reveling in the feeling of her petite  
hands wrapping around his cock. 

"I guess we will have to find out" Jason replied. Riley let out a small laugh. She leaned in, kissing the base of Jason's cock as she looked up at  
him with big eyes. 

"Fuck" Jason groaned, feeling her warm lips pressed against his throbbing erection. He marveled at how good her mouth felt against him, softly caressing his shaft. He reached a hand forward, lacing his fingers through Riley's mane of blond hair, tucking it back behind her ear. He was once again shocked at the level of realism that Alfred was able to create in game. He wondered how Riley's beautifully soft lips pressed against his cock would feel in the real world. 

His thought were interrupted as he felt Riley's tongue slowly curl out of her mouth. She worked her way slowly up and down his cock, while continuing to stroke it with one hand. 

Riley sped up slightly as she heard Jason moan her name. "Please don't stop, that feels so fucking good" he grunted. Riley opened her eyes and looked up at him. As she approached the swollen head of his erection, she slowly planted a kiss right on the tip. She slowly got to her feet, absent-mindedly continuing to stroke Jason's throbbing cock with one hand as she leaned in, kissing him again. She straddled him, his cock between her thighs. 

Riley whispered in his ear "This was fun. Maybe next time... we should try this in the real world." Before Jason could respond, she disappeared in a flash of multicolored light as she logged out, leaving Jason alone. 

"Damn it" Jason muttered to himself, his erection still throbbing as he remembered how Riley's mouth had felt on it. Although, he thought to himself, she was probably right. We should do this in the real world. As he stood up and got dressed, Onyx slipped out from behind one of the columns ringing the room. Jason felt uncomfortable as he thought about the game's AI controller watching him and Riley have sex. He shuddered slightly, then composed himself as he strode out of the dimly lit throne room. He threw open the doors and surveyed the city. His city. He glanced around, carefully cataloguing everything he saw. He sighed. He had a lot to do in game. He smiled to himself. He also had some things to take care of in the real world.


End file.
